One type of hybrid vehicle performs an idle stop control which automatically stops and starts an engine for the purpose of improving fuel cost-performance performance or exhaust performance. Tokkai 2001-355480 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 2001 discloses such a hybrid vehicle. The hybrid vehicle of the prior art performs an idle stop, when predetermined conditions are satisfied during vehicle stop, and starts the engine automatically by a motor when an idle stop release condition holds.